Muraku Houjou
is one of the main characters in the Danball Senki Wars series, and Arata Sena's main rival. Appearance He has long, black hair, accentuated by white near his temples, and has purple eyes, with yellow centers. He wears the uniform of Rossius, and also wears violet gloves, representative of his title, the Violet Devil. Personality As the captain of his platoon, Muraku tends to be calm and collected, preferring to be level-headed about his decisions instead of rashly heading into anything new. He chooses his words carefully, and is an efficient organizer and tactician. Nonetheless, his quietness occasionally comes off as a rigid sort of formality. He is incredibly adept when it comes to battling with LBX's, shown when he won first place among the entire student body for five weeks in a row, and how he caused two of Haruki's former players' LBXs to become lost in the same battle. Despite his skill in battle, Muraku is polite and poised when it comes to interacting with others. He also cares about his teammates, seeing as how he ordered his platoon to retreat instead of allowing them to become lost. His teammates, in turn, wholeheartedly respect his position as their captain, and say that they would back his decision in any situation. Plot He made his debut at the end of episode 2. He was praised by Ivan Krosky for living up to his name "Violet Devil." In episode 3 he attacked and damaged with Gunther Yzelphar the LBXs of Jenock's First Platoon. His LBX was hit by Arata's Hyper Energy Bomb. He waited at the gate of Kamui Daimon to tell Arata that he was the first who damaged his unit. In episode 7, he oversees the battle between Jenock's First Platoon and Rossius during the former's attempt raid on their territory, continuing to oversee as War Time ended with Jenock's strategtic retreat. In episode 15, Andrei confronts him and his Platoon, who allows him to take control of the flag as long as he protects it for Rossius. That being said, he only allows it on certain conditions, preferring Vanessa and Mikhail to focus on the flag while he attacks Arata. As they finalize their plans, he asks Arata to discuss with him on the roof, where Sena talks to him about the fun of LBX. He admits that neither of them were expecting to meet again at Angel Piece, and never expected Gunter Yzelphar to have been injured in battle, recalling the Gigant Wall battle. After the War Time, he meets with Arata. He warns his rival not to be swept away by the school's wicked nature. He leaves to Arata's confusion. In episode 21, he comments that working alongside Jenock wasn't expected, trying to fight the Bandit LBX alongside them, but losing the battle despite the numbers advantage. However, Arata surprises him and everyone once Arata awakens a hidden strength where his speed and power of controlling Dot Phasor are pushed to their limits. After War Time ends, he watches Jenock trying to help Arata recuperate. That night, he asks one of Rossius' supporters about the Overlord after he refused to use the chip given, slightly interested in Arata's new power. In episode 28, he acquires the strongest of Rossius units, hears Wataru will join him in the battle to protect their base in Rain City, and advises his commander to move their resources to another region of Second World. The next day, he, Sixth Platoon and Gregori watch a large member of their LOST allies and classmates having to leave Kamui Island. In episode 29, he meets Haruki in person. In episode 31, he joins First Platoon to request an alliance amongst all of the countries and nations to defet Sereidy. When some of the commanders interupt, including his own demanding that they don't end up, Muraku responds that they won't need to follow their orders as long as they're able to protect the Second World. Recruitment Muraku will automatically be added to the LBX Player List when the Sixth Platoon is reassigned to Jenock. When recruiting Muraku, he will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 36 *SC Cost: 51500 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Gun Style *LBX: Magna Orthus *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 36 **Strider: 18 **Brawler: 18 **Wild: 18 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Blitz Flame' (Initial) *'Spread Shot' (Initial) *'Guillotine Cutter' (LV 5) *'Bloody Rain' (LV 9) *'Counter Attack' (LV 13) *'Hundred Buster' (LV 17) *'Invisible Blade' (LV 21) *'Zero Reload' (LV 25) *'Storm Sword' (LV 29) *'Megashot Shell' (LV 33) *'Meikyou Shisui' (LV 37) *'Wing Shooter' (LV 41) *'Shinsokuken' (LV 45) *'Mega Rail Gun' (LV 49) *'Catastrophe Drive' (LV 54) *'Great Bomber' (LV 60) Trivia *He was moved to Jenock after Ezeldarm took Rose City, subsequently gaining Magna Orthus. *He is a member of the 2-1 class. Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Platoon Captains Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Rivals Category:Rossius Union Sixth Platoon Category:Jenock Sixth Platoon